


you’ve got it bad

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: the only thing minseok is sure about is that the cute guy is cute.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	you’ve got it bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



Minseok gives this cafe everything he dreamed for his own. He can’t have one, unless he becomes extra rich in the future to open one, so until then he manages this one. It belongs to someone he doesn’t know, someone probably couldn’t care less about how it looks overall — as long as it gets customers. He doesn’t understand why people with no interest in actually maintaining these stores get the money to open in the first place, but he’s getting paid for doing this work that he loves so dearly, he’s in no place to actually say those thoughts out loud. (Unless, you know, in the future.)

He wakes up at 6, gets ready by 6:15, sets up the cafe perfectly by 6:45am. The cafe opens at 7 (which is too early, but they work near a college, and their first customers are usually sleep-deprived college kids). Most of his time is spent trying to clean the damn black tables and chairs. He gets everything ready, does some college work if he can during those minutes before opening. It’s mostly some light reading for his literature class. Or maybe some basic grammar for his language classes. It’s less, but better than nothing.

The cafe is big, with a small space in the back for pets too. They have more kinds of drinks than eatables, but that doesn’t seem to discourage customers thankfully. He works two shifts, exhausts himself to the bones every single day. There are days he’s allowed to take the whole day off, of course, but he tries not to do that. His cousin miraculously got him the job and the place above for him to live in, so while he gets paid only 5% less than any manager at these kinds of cafes now, his rent is 35% less for such a busy, in-demand street.

The best part of having a job at this particular cafe is that his house is right above it — a small, single bedroom apartment, and his college is literally five minute walk away from it. It’s the only university in the area. His friends are most regular customers, don’t ask for discounts like some people he knows.

He turns the small cardboard of ‘closed’ to ‘open’, checks the AC’s temperature. He’s only taken one step towards the counter when the bell chimes. He looks back, and finds a tall person smiling politely at him. There’s someone behind him, but he’s hidden because of this tall guy.

“Welcome,” He bows a little, quickly goes behind the counter. “What can I get you?”

“Hello,” The tall person spares a glance at the menu above the counter, then takes his wallet out. “One iced americano, and one coffee, please.”   


“It’s hot outside,” The voice is from the person behind. “Why do you want a hot coffee?”

“Take-out or here?” Minseok asks, ignoring the conversation. He can see the shorter person’s head now, but he focuses on his work. It’s not like he’ll remember their faces, unless they keep coming after this. The tall guy doesn’t seem to hear him. He clears his throat, catches both of their attention.

“Sorry?”

“Would you like it here or?”

“Ah,” the tall guy nods. “Can we have the americano in a takeout cup and the coffee here, please?”

“Of course.” Minseok steals a glance at the shorter guy. 

To his surprise, he’s not a grumpy-looking, ‘don’t talk to me before my morning cup of coffee’ guy like his voice suggested. He’s cute. He’s sinking in the knock-off pastel blue hoodie of a brand Minseok doesn’t recognize, he keeps pushing his hair back, and his hair keeps falling back to its place. His black jeans are a snug fit.

He gives them their receipt, asks them to wait for a few moments. It’s the easiest order he’s gotten so far in the week. People don’t seem to like a normal cup of coffee, with milk and some sugar. It might be hypocritical of him to, well, say that since he usually only drinks iced americanos over normal coffees, but it doesn’t mean that’s the only thing he would ever order. He’s tasted all kinds of coffee, and then decided he likes iced americanos better.

It proves to be pretty difficult to not look at the cute guy in the hoodie. His tall friend is handsome too, better dressed — if Minseok were to guess their majors, the tall guy seems to be an architect major, while the shorter one would major in any humanities subject.

Minseok gets to watch them talk a little. He can’t hear them, since they’re sitting a little farther from the counter, but both seem to be immersed in whatever the topic is. Minseok thinks of sitting on one of the tables instead of waiting behind the counter, but he sees a big group of people (surely college kids) walking in one by one.

*

He finishes the big group’s order, and thankfully, one of his co-workers of the cafe runs in. Jaewoo is always exactly on time, no matter how much of a hot mess he seems to be.

“I’m here, I’m here,” He pants, bending himself into half while his hands stay on the counter. By the looks of it, he’s hungover pretty badly. He looks up at Minseok, a pitiful forced smile on his face. “Always on time.”

“At what cost?” Minseok teases. He passes a glass of water to Jaewoo, watches amusedly at the way the water is chugged down. It spills on his t-shirt, too, but Jaewoo doesn’t seem to care. “Get your apron, the batter is ready for you.”

Jaewoo, unfortunately, is the only person in the morning shift who knows how to bake. He’s tried teaching Minseok how to bake once, in his apartment, but it was a disaster after the batter. So now, Minseok prepares the batter a couple of minutes before Jaewoo’s shift begins, and he gets started as soon as he comes in.

“Excuse me?”

Minseok looks away from Jaewoo. It’s the cute guy in the hoodie. Minseok feels himself become a little nervous, his body stiffens involuntarily. “Yes?”

“Can I move the tables there for a while?” He points at the tables near the window. The cafe is still pretty empty, and nobody’s sitting there, either. “I’ll put them back properly, I promise.”

Minseok is left staring at him. The guy is so cute, blinking at Minseok with expectant eyes, his lips form a cute little pout. He has a small mole above his lip, Minseok realizes, and he looks tiny in his outfit. Minseok stutters a little, his brain is struggling to form words.

“Don’t move them too much,” Jaewoo replies. “But you can. Please put them back properly.”

The guy beams adorably at Jaewoo. “Thank you! I will!”

Jaewoo goes back to the staff’s locker room. Minseok is left staring as the guy and his tall friend moves the tables and chairs a little. That’s when Minseok realizes why they’re doing it. The table and his jeans match, the walls compliment his outfit too. He watches the cute guy pose a few times on the chair, his tall friend instructing, waving at him once in a while and the cute guy changes his pose.

“You can go,” 

Minseok gasps quietly, not expecting Jaewoo to stand right behind him. He looks at Jaewoo with a glare, but it dissolves when he notices just how much of a mess Jaewoo’s hair is. “Yeah, but fix your hair first. It’s worse than a bird’s nest.”

“Whatever,” Jaewoo smooths his hair down with a pout on his face. “You’ll be late to your class, if you don’t leave now.”

Minseok nods. He won’t, but he just likes being a little early, to waste his time scrolling. That’s the only time of his whole day he allows doing nothing, because it’s too less to do any work, and it’s too much to get ready for his class. He discards his apron and puts it in his lockers, checks his phone for any emails or messages, and pockets it quickly. He doesn’t wrinkle his outfit too much while working, so he just leaves with the same grey t-shirt and blue jeans.

On his way out, he finds the friends putting the tables and chairs back into their places. The cute guy has a huge smile on his face, his eyes becoming small creasants. He seems to be laughing at his friend, who is holding his hand, face twisted in pain.

*

The next time he sees the pair they’re in identical sweats. Matching sweats. The cute guy orders this time, and Minseok’s brain short circuits on him and he’s glad there’s nothing much to talk about from his side. The cute guy (who also seems to be pretty good at being considerate) orders without any mistakes, includes that he’d like both of them to be takeouts, which drink doesn’t need ice, and which slice of cake, and that he doesn’t want any plastic spoon with it.

Minseok doesn’t mention they don’t have plastic spoons. They use wooden ones, for nearly everything except for the takeout cups. Minimum plastic in their cafe, no matter how expensive they can get. Their profits have only increased since they look good and thanks to people’s new obsessions of taking pictures of their food — especially if it’s pretty, they keep coming back, to order new and expensive things. Minseok is sure he should teach a ‘How To Run A Cafe In The Best Way’ class.

“Can you—” The cute guy stops himself, looks over at his friend, and back at Minseok again. “Can you write my name on the cup?”

Minseok tries to think if there’s any marker around, or if a normal pen works as a good substitute. He stares at the cute guy, trying to gauge if he’s being serious.

He seems to get the point, though. His face turns into a light shade of pink. “Oh, you probably don’t do it. I’m sorry.”

“We don’t,” Minseok mumbles. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have asked!” He looks so apologetic, even a little bit embarrassed. 

“I don’t have any markers right now? Maybe if you come in next time?” Minseok can’t believe he was too dumbstruck to even speak properly a second ago, and now he’s flirting. He’s glad the cute guy only brightens at the suggestion. He nods happily, finger-guns instead of any verbal reply.

Minseok doesn’t have much time to linger on the thought. He has a lot of customers and it’s only three of them to maintain the whole place. He does, however, notice the pair take more pictures near a different wall this time, which looks more yellow thanks to the setting sun. They easily could be a couple, Minseok knows a few pairs like them, which makes him think of the way the cute guy replied. Did he catch that Minseok was flirting with him? Or did he think it was just a nice gesture from a barista?

*

He waves at him through the glass, smiling brightly. His outfit is more put together than the last time, but he’s still cute. Especially when he takes big strides to reach the counter.

“Hi,” Minseok beams, places his head in his palms, elbows on the counter. He tilts his head, only because he knows he looks cute doing that. “What can I get you?”

“I’d like an iced coffee, please,” the cute guy’s cute smile doesn’t fade even a bit. “Take out, and I’d like you to write my name on it!”

Minseok chuckles, and gets to the cash machine. “Is that all?”

“Yes!” The cute guy digs his hand into the pocket, pays for the drink first, and shows him a marker. “I brought the marker with me! Just in case.”

Minseok gives him the receipt, laughing. “That means you don’t trust me.”

“No!” The cute guy lowers his voice when he notices Minseok picking up his marker and the takeout cup. “It’s Kim Junmyeon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Minseok writes his name, adds two hearts to frame the name, and gestures at the tables. “You can sit, I’ll get you the order.”

“What if I stay here and watch you make the drink?” Junmyeon suggests, his cheeks a little pink. 

Minseok laughs again. “You don’t trust me.”

“No!” Junmyeon sounds offended now. “That’s not- I trust you, I just want to talk.”

“Oh, okay then,” He takes a takeout cup and begins to assemble the drink, facing Junmyeon this time. All the customers have their drinks right now, but he has to keep an eye out for anyone coming through the doors. (Maybe it’s an elaborate excuse to stare at Junmyeon, but he doesn’t need to know that.) “Your friend hasn’t come with you today.”

“He has two projects to complete,” Junmyeon groans, rolls his eyes, and rests his head on his palms. “We both go to the university nearby.”

Minseok can’t hide his surprise. “Really? Which branch?”

“Performing arts,” Junmyeon seems to notice his surprise. “Why?”

“That’s a little further from the Business branch. I go to the same university.”

Junmyeon beams brightly, his eyes narrowing, his cheeks more prominent. Minseok closes the cup, and gestures the straws. Junmyeon nods. He puts one in and hands the drink to Junmyeon.

“I can’t believe we haven’t met each other,” Junmyeon says after taking a big sip. “We visit the Psychology branch pretty often. They have the biggest auditorium for some reason.”

“It’s weird,” Minseok hums. “They don’t have students over 100 like our branch, nor do they have regular activities like yours, and yet get the biggest auditorium.”

Junmyeon leans closer on the counter, sipping more of his drink. Minseok can’t remember the last time he found someone this cute and yet so attractive. He could assume it’s just the way he dresses, but something in him doesn’t want to. It’s been a while since he had a crush he wanted to kiss this bad. Not to mention all the extra dramas he’s watched, which makes his hopeless romantic heart happy. The way Junmyeon is leaning forward, Minseok could mimic him and kiss his lips.

His thoughts are interrupted by the door chiming. He gives Junmyeon a glance, who nods and gestures him towards the counter politely.

“Welcome!” Minseok can’t help taking another glance at Junmyeon. He’s being watched, and it doesn’t feel like a pressurized spotlight. He likes it a lot, as a matter of fact.

*

Junmyeon visits after a day, with his tall friend this time.

“Hi,” His tall friend smiles. Minseok isn’t sure if he’s reading into things, but the way he’s being smiled at makes him feel like he needs to confess something. “One caramel macchiato, two cappuccinos, and two iced americanos, please! We’ll have all of them here.”

Minseok glances around and finds Junmyeon leaning over the counter, like the day before yesterday. He waves a little at Minseok, who waves back.

“Leesong-ah, make two cappuccinos.” He gets a groan from the staff room. But the kid comes out with a pout on his face. He’s only two years younger than him, but the more Leesong whines about being an adult, the less he’ll be called so.

Minseok quickly moves near Junmyeon, with his cups. This time, unfortunately, he can’t face Junmyeon. He smiles at Junmyeon nonetheless, tries to look at him as much as he can. It’s only two of them again, but Minseok assumes they’ll be more coming in soon.

“I’m Chanyeol,”

Minseok looks back. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s tall friend, is next to Junmyeon. “Hi, I’m Minseok.”

“Hello!” Chanyeol beams. He’s cute too, Minseok notices, but something about Junmyeon is distracting him. “We really like this place. It’s amazing.”

It makes Minseok unbelievably happy. He giggles, turns around and bows a little. “Thank you. It’s isn’t mine, but that means a lot.”

He gets them a normal amount, but every single one makes him more ambitious. He really wants his own shop, and those comments only make him work harder for his dream.

“Do you do the interior decor?” Junmyeon asks.

Minseok finishes the iced americanos, puts it on the tray Leesong has prepared, and nods. “Yeah.”

“Wow.” Junmyeon and Chanyeol both start clapping, but stop when three people enter.

Chanyeol is immediately going to them, and Junmyeon stays back to say. “They’re my friends, I’ll talk to you soon!”

*

Junmyeon’s friend group, even with only five people in total, is very chatty. They aren’t loud, but every time he glances at them, nearly all of them are in some kind of conversation, nodding their heads, pointing at something, showing something on their phones. They order two more desserts after their drinks are emptied, and Minseok soon is too swamped with orders to notice them.

It’s only at the end of his shift, when he’s making his last drink before signing off for the day, he remembers Junmyeon and looks back. They aren’t at the table, but standing near it, looking at him. He blinks, and realizes Junmyeon is near the counter. He’s fidgeting with a piece of paper and a pen, licking his lips, shifting his weight from leg to the other.

“Are you okay, Junmyeon?” He turns around, finishing up the order with the whipped cream.

“Can you come here for a second?”

Minseok nods. “Let me serve this first. I’ll be with you in a second.”

He notices how Junmyeon turns to his friends, and his friends give him a thumbs up and make ‘go forward’ gestures to him. Minseok serves the order, tells them to enjoy it, and moves towards Junmyeon. He removes his apron, hangs it on his forearm. “What’s up?”

“So,” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “I was wondering if you would, uh, go out for dinner with me?”

Minseok, even though he knows what it means, says, “Dinner?”

“Like, at a restaurant or something? Unless you prefer breakfast?”

“No, no,” Minseok chuckles. “A dinner date?”

Junmyeon’s face becomes pink. “Yeah. A dinner date.”

“That’d be nice,” He looks at the pen and the piece of paper. “Do you want… me to give you my phone number?”

Junmyeon makes an embarrassed noise, and nods. “Yeah.”

He takes his phone and gives it to Minseok, with the new contact page open. Minseok wonders what the paper was for. He saves his number as ‘Kim Minseok <3’ and gives it back to Junmyeon. “What is the paper for?”

“Oh,” Junmyeon shows him the other side. There’s something scribbled and scratched out several times. “I couldn’t figure out the best way, so I kind of wrote it down.”

Minseok bites his lower lip to stifle his laughter. “You’re cute, Junmyeon-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this started in a different direction but i like this. i hope you liked it too! let me know if you did/didn't! <3


End file.
